


Pitching the Tent

by Bedesbummie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Grinding, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedesbummie/pseuds/Bedesbummie
Summary: Camping with his brother proves harder than Leon thought.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Pitching the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> an excuse to write leon being a gross older brother

It was no secret that Leon was absolutely terrible with directions. Usually, he had his Charizard there to give him directions, but after the battle he’d just had with Raihan, he decided it was best to continue to let him rest for the night. Besides, he could find his way around without his Charizard just fine, probably. He had just left Hammerlocke stadium, and was making his way down the stairs that led into the wild area. Usually, he would have just taken a flying taxi to get home, but Hop had told him earlier that day that he was going to be training in the wild area so he could strengthen his team. With the chaos of the gym challenge going on, he didn’t really have as much time as he had wanted to spend time with his brother. Plus, Leon had an image to keep up, so he couldn’t truly give Hop advice without the entire region of Galar suspecting him of rigging the competition. 

Making his way down into the wild area, Leon took a deep breath of the cool refreshing air, just thankful that it wasn’t storming outside. He tried to look around, wanting to catch sight of Hop’s tent, though it was relatively dark outside, the only light coming from the occasional dynamax den. Walking forward, he continued to look around, thinking it would be fun to surprise his little brother with a visit. They hardly got to see eachother anymore so it would make the moment all the more special. Truly, Leon just wanted to congratulate him on earning the fire badge from Kabu, since from what he remembered it was a truly difficult battle. Eventually, he made his way past the Hammerlocke Hills and the Giant’s Mirror before he finally found what he was looking for. A familiar blue tent, the same one he’d used during his own gym mission. 

Leon approached the tent slowly, worried that Hop might have been sleeping as it had been relatively late at night. Getting closer to him, he could hear Hop rustling around and a dim light glowing through the thin material of the tent. A smile spread across Leon’s face and he cleared his throat, “Wow Hopscotch, staying up late on your phone, what would mum say?” Leon asked teasingly, resisting the urge to laugh as the rustling in the tent got louder as Hop scrambled to open up the tent.

Upon opening the tent, Hop’s face lit up and he jumped out to wrap his arms around Leon, his head resting easily on his chest, “Lee! What are you doing out here?” He asked excitedly, “I was just watching some of your old battles to try and pick up on some of your techniques.” Hop quickly explained pulling back with an excited grin. 

“Oh yeah?” Leon asked with a small smile, ignoring the shiver that ran up his spine whenever Hop had rested his head on his chest, “I won’t tell Mum then,” he promised as he let his eyes roam over his brother’s camp, taking a moment to let his eyes linger down ofer Hop’s body. Eventually he tore his eyes away and noticed that there wasn’t even a fire pit set up, and that the tent was barely even standing up, “Did you eat tonight?” Leon asked before he turned to look at Hop, the sheepish look on the young boys face giving away everything he needed to know. “Alright, while I make you and your pokèmon something to eat, why don’t you fix up your tent,” Leon suggested, “if a storm rolls in, it’ll cave on you, and we don’t want that.” He said with a small grin, though truly, he knew the tent would hold up, since he could barely pitch a tent himself, he just needed a moment alone so that he could clear his mind. 

He ended up cooking some spicy ramen curry for Hop and his pokèmon, before he took a seat and watched as Hop dug in, listening to his brother rambling on about how easy the fight with Kabu had been. It was calming to just sit there and spend time with his brother, not really worried about what other people might think for a change, relaxing for the first time in a while. He began to tune out Hop’s talking as he stared down at the boys excited body language, letting his mind roam to vivid images of Hop undressed in his bed. How he would squirm around, the boy could never sit still for long. How he’d wiggle beneath him as Leon slowly pushed in, wanting to tease the younger one before he caved and gave him the brutal fucking he deserved. Leon bit his lip at the thought, but he was quickly broken out of his trance by Hop waving his hand in front of his face, “Lee, are you going to have a sleepover with me? Just it’s getting late and all..” Hop trailed off, a bit nervous that Leon would say no. It had been a long time since he had a sleepover with Leon, so he was a little desperate to get the opportunity to have a night alone with just his brother. He looked up to Leon so much, so it was always a dream come true to spend any time with him. Yet Leon looked a little hesitant, worried that he wouldn’t be able to control himself around his brother. Though as he glanced down at Hop, the younger simply stuck out his lower lip and gave him his typical puppy dog look.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Leon simply nodded, “fine, I’ll stay the night with you,” he agreed, though he really wasn’t prepared to stay. Since they were brothers though, he didn’t see a problem in sleeping in just his boxers. They saw each other in them all the time, so it truly wasn’t going to be a big deal. It was normal brother behavior. 

Hop grinned after Leon agreed and bounced up, “Okay, I’ll get into my pajamas and set everything up!” He exclaimed loudly, unzipping the tent and quickly going inside, rearranging his sleeping bag so that it was open, giving the two of them something soft to lay on, and pulling out the spare blanket his mum had given them so that they could cover up. Once that was done, Hop shucked his clothes off and quickly pulled on some Wooloo pajamas his mum had bought him a while back. They were warm and comfortable, so it really wasn’t a big shocker that he’d brought them. Quickly unzipping the tent, he stepped out and beamed up at him, “Okay, you can come in now.”

Leon looked up and smiled fondly at the sight, recalling how often Hop would wear these pajamas when he was home. “Okay,” he said before he walked into the tent, taking his shoes off and putting them in the corner before he worked on removing his cape as well. “I didn’t bring any pajamas to wear, you know.” Leon announced as he glanced back over at his brother, who was zipping the tent back up after him.

“That’s okay, Lee, you hardly ever wear pajamas anyways, right?” Hop said, recalling how often Leon would walk around without any shorts on.

Leon flushed as he heard Hop, it was hardly anything to get flushed about, but hearing something so innocent come from his mouth felt so dirty. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he offered Hop a smile and just nodded. “I do, yeah,” he agreed, not wanting to do anything to make the situation seem uncomfortable. He could handle this. It’s just Hop, afterall. 

Hop moved to make himself comfortable in the makeshift bed he made, watching Leon closely as he waited for the man to undress. He didn’t see anything wrong with it, after all they were both guys. Turning his body, Leon took a deep breath before he began to undress himself. Starting by taking his cape off, moving to cover Hop up with it, wanting it to act as a makeshift blanket, though he hoped it would cover Hop’s face as he quickly finished undressing. Tossing his clothes to the side he moved to get down on the bed with Hop. Covering himself quickly with the cape that he had thrown down, still feeling nervous about Hop seeing him in just his underwear. 

After a second or two of getting comfortable, Leon felt as though he could possibly get through the night without any uncomfortable incidents. That was until Hop tried to subtly inch himself closer to his brother. “Lee, can you tell me the story about how you defeated the previous champion again?” He asked, his voice soft as he let his eyes fall shut. It was obvious that he’d be asleep before Leon really even got into the story, but Leon was practically incapable of saying no to him.

Leon smiled, “Aren’t you tired of that story, yet?” He asked with a small laugh, before he closed his eyes to try and remember it, “It was the day after I defeated the gym leaders who were also aiming to dethrone the current champion,” Leon began, but before he could even get through with the first sentence he heard Hop’s gentle snores next to him. Taking a deep breath, Leon closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Wanting to just fall asleep and keep this as a wholesome memory he can look back on with Hop later in their life. Not long after he closed his eyes, Leon found himself drifting off.

A while later, Leon began to stir, his boxers growing uncomfortably tight as he moved around. Usually, this wasn’t a big deal, he just needed to rub one out, though as he continued to move he noticed he was pressed right up against someone else. It was probably some random hookup from the night before, so slowly he began to rock his hips forward, trying to stimulate himself in any way possible. Being the champion of Galar came with a few perks, most of the ones he cherished had to do with how easy it was to get laid. Getting a few slow thrusts in, Leon quickly froze whenever he heard Hop let out a small whine. His eyes shooting open at lightning speed, afraid to move his body in fear of waking Hop, or revealing to an already awake Hop that he himself was up. 

His arms were wrapped around Hop’s waist holding him close to Leon’s chest, and luckily for him, Hop was still passed out. Probably worn out from having trained so hard the day before. Leon immediately began to feel sick to his stomach, he had been grinding against his younger brothers ass just moments ago. Sure his mind wandered to this possibility every so often, but he just wrote them down as typical intrusive thoughts. 

Now, his cock was aching as it pushed against his boxers, desperate for the attention to continue. Biting his lip, he tried to think about what to do. He could go back to sleep, but it would be difficult with how hard he was. Pulling away was another reasonable option, but one of his arms was underneath Hop and he wasn’t willing to risk waking him up while he was in this position. Then, a sickening thought crossed his mind, he could always finish what he started.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and slowly thrusted his hips forward again, greeting the pleasurable feeling with a soft whine. Hop didn’t even stir. If he slept through it so far, then maybe he wouldn’t even realize if Leon finished. Continuing to grind against Hop’s cheeks, he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around his waist. He’d always thought Hop was beautiful, from the second he’d laid eyes on him, though he’d try to convince himself it was just a natural brotherly love, though deep down he knew that wasn’t always true. Though he’d never admit it, Leon would often start jacking off, only to cum to the thought of getting it all over Hop’s pretty face. No matter how hard Leon tried he could never stop the sinking feeling in his chest after he’d come, nor could he stop how amazing it felt whenever he did cum to the thought of his brother. Now, he had the opportunity to get off right here, using Hop, it was only obvious he’d let his fantasy play out.

He glanced down at Hop, making sure the boy was still sleeping, before he began to grind his hips with a rhythm. Thankful that Hop was such a heavy sleeper, a trait he had gotten from their mother. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and continued to thrust forward, precum now staining the front of his boxers, and he was sure the wet patch was seeping into the back of Hop’s wooloo pajama bottoms. It was gross, and Leon knew it, but it only spurred him on further. Closing his eyes, he began to imagine what it would be like to get Hop completely blacked out. Having his body with absolutely no resistance, getting the opportunity to finger his virgin asshole, not even having to worry about being gentle. Just going at his own pace. Fucking Hop open without worrying who he’d tell as soon as Leon was done, laying there limp, prey to whatever Leon wanted to do. The best part being that he’d never know, and he’d just continue to look up to his brother with those familiar innocent eyes. 

Gritting his teeth, his hip thrusts became more powerful, just wanting to cum to the thought of plowing into Hops tight hole. After a few more thrusts, Leon let out a choked moan, trying to bite it back by sinking his teeth into his lip. Cum spurting out in thick ropes, staining the inside of his boxers, and coating Hop’s ass. Riding out his high by continuously thrusting forward with each new jolt. As he began to come down, the weight of the situation began to crash down on Leon.

He had just cum from dry humping his brother. 

Leon slowly began to pull himself away, carefully, not wanting to disturb Hop, especially not now. Gently, he rocked Hop over so that the boy was now laying on his stomach, freeing Leon’s arm, what he should have done in the first place. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried not to panic, crawling to the corner of his tent and pulling his clothes from the day before back on. His mind just focused on getting out of there before Hop could wake up, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of the situation he’d created for himself. Hoping that if he just left, it wouldn’t be real and he could move past it. In a rush of emotions, he finished getting dressed and quickly left the tent, releasing Charizard from his pokeball, and quickly leaving the wild area, shame flooding over him. 

The only evidence of the night he’d left behind was Hop’s soiled pajamas, and the iconic cape he’d left clutched in Hop’s dainty hands.


End file.
